


Breathing Or Sleeping Or Screaming Or Waiting

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom Grant Morrison, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Sub Gerard Way, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard and Frank have been patiently waiting for their dom, Grant, to touch them. When he does, it's not exactly what either had in mind.





	Breathing Or Sleeping Or Screaming Or Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts), [DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/gifts), [UseMyBloodForAFrankIeroMV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyBloodForAFrankIeroMV/gifts).



> Hi sweeties!
> 
> Wow - two fics from me in a week!!  
> No, I didn't trade Baby Vintage in to focus on my illustrious fic writing career *sarcastic laugh* I just, well, I got inspired!!
> 
> This is something new for me, something I never imagined I'd write - until a month or two ago I wasn't even reading F/G/G, was actively avoiding it! But then  
> I read 'Your Heart Turns Out The Lights' (highly recommend!) and, bam! Sucked into this amazing poly relationship!
> 
> And there's just not enough F/G/G out there! Me and some friends are trying to change that so this is my first contribution!
> 
> Now, I know I tag my stuff as 'pwp' a lot but this one genuinely is, there's nothing here but smut based off a prompt from Ry on Twitter.
> 
> This fic is gifted to my partners in crime for bumping up the general population of F/G/G fics - watch out for them posting stuff in the near future!
> 
> Until next time xx

“Hello, loves,” Grant purred as he entered the room.

Both Frank and Gerard turned their heads towards the door where Grant stood. They couldn't see him thanks to their blindfolds, couldn't reach for him since they both had their hands bound behind their backs, couldn't move towards him (not that they would dare without permission) in case they fell off the wide bed due to their lack of vision.

“Grant,” Gerard croaked. His voice was rough, the words getting lodged in his throat; he clearly hadn't spoken in some time. Grant smiled at this, glad his pets had obeyed his command not to speak to each other when he left them there, naked and helpless, several hours ago.

“Now, now, Gerard. Did I say you could speak?” Grant asked, not expecting a verbal answer and letting out a pleased hum when Gerard shook his head. “And you, Frank?”

The tattooed man had his lips pressed tight together and shook his head rapidly, keen to please as always. Grant smiled even though the men couldn't see it then ran a hand through each of their hairs simultaneously.

“Good boys,” Grant murmured as his fingers tangled in their dark locks.

Grant moved onto the bed, kneeling between them and facing the headboard so he could monitor their expressions as he spoke.

“Are you ready to play?”

Both men nodded silently in response and Grant smiled proudly. They'd taken a bit of training, Gerard especially, but it was all worth it. To have them both so pliant and willing under his touch was glorious.

“Today, loves, I'm going to touch you. Both of you.”

Seeing both of them react in their own way, Frank shivering softly and Gerard almost arching off the bed in anticipation, had Grant growing harder in his boxers. Fuck, he loved them.

“Your blindfolds will stay on, your hands will remain bound too. But you may speak.”

The room was suddenly filled with echoes of Grant’s name and so much begging and pleading. Grant allowed it for a minute then shushed them both.

“Patience, loves,” Grant whispered, leaning forward to drop a kiss on each of their foreheads. “You've been so good to wait, boys.”

Frank all but mewled at the praise, Gerard went back to begging. Grant placed his right hand on Gerard's knee and his left on Frank’s, giving a reassuring squeeze to both.

Grant’s fingers trailed slowly up their legs, a soft caress for Frank and a firmer drag for Gerard. Grant knew everything about the men; every little thing that turned them on, made them plead, made them scream. He was going to put his knowledge to great use.

Grant skipped over their groins when he reached them, at the same time, and focussed on their stomachs. Frank let out a low whine as Grant’s nimble fingers slowly traced the outline of his birds. Gerard was already panting from the tight twists and pulls Grant gave his soft tummy.

“Grant… more,” Gerard begged when Grant caught a sensitive piece of flesh between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing hard enough to leave a red mark.

“More what, Gerard?” Grant asked calmly. “Tell me, sweetheart.”

“Please, Grant, my-” Gerard cut himself off with a harsh hiss, all the air leaving his lungs as Grant pulled on one of his nipples.

“Your nipples, love?” Grant finished for him. Gerard nodded furiously and pushed his chest up into Grant’s rough touch.

“Grant. Me too… please,” Frank whispered.

Grant hummed and let his fingers dance up Frank's chest, pausing occasionally to tickle some of his favourite tattoos. He could tell Frank was desperate for the contact on his sensitive nipples from his laboured breathing but he was waiting, controlling himself the best he could. Grant took pity on him and bent over to lick gently at one while still tweaking the skin of Gerard's chest.

“Fuck,” Frank moaned softly, squirming under Grant’s tongue. Grant heard Gerard's intake of breath at Frank's curse and knew he had worked out what was going on.

“Grant…” Gerard whined.

“I only have one mouth, sweetheart. More’s the pity. You'll have wait your turn,” Grant twisted Gerard's nipple as he spoke, making the man yelp.

Before Gerard could respond, Grant returned to flicking his tongue over Frank's nipple, his fingers tugging sharply at Gerard too. Both men were responding just as Grant had hoped, beautiful sounds pouring from them and their bodies constantly in motion.

Grant ran his thumb over Frank's saliva shiny nipple, making the man pant lightly, and turned his attention to Gerard. A soft lick wouldn't do for him so Grant grazed his teeth over the nub then bit down hard. It was more a scream than anything that tore out of Gerard's throat but it was all pleasure.

“GrantGrantGrantGrant,” Gerard chanted, writhing on the bed as Grant sucked as hard as he had bitten.

“What, sweetheart?”

Grant saw a flicker on Frank's face and knew he had only just caught himself in time, just stopped himself giggling at Grant’s simpering tone in response to Gerard's desperation. Grant dragged his still wet fingers over Frank's chest and started stroking his other nipple.

“Please, Grant. Please. Touch me,” Gerard begged. Frank let out a small sigh, either in agreement or in response to Grant’s teasing fingers.

“I am touching you, Gerard love.” Grant twisted Gerard's other nipple to prove his point.

“More,” Gerard panted, lifting his hips off the bed.

“In time,” Grant said simply.

Grant left his hand flat on Gerard's chest, a heavy warning presence, while he leant forward to capture Frank's mouth. After the surprised squeak the tattooed man made, he quickly caught up and kissed Grant back with as much passion. Frank’s mouth was perfect, warm and velvety with an inquisitive yet tentative tongue.

Gerard whined a little and shifted under Grant’s palm. Grant knew, because he knew Gerard inside out, that the wet sounds of Frank's mouth was turning him on. Grant pressed down a little harder with his hand before finally pulling away from Frank's slightly swollen lips.

“One mouth, Gerard,” Grant reminded him. “Patience.”

“I just… I wish I could see. You're so beautiful together,” Gerard whispered.

Grant couldn't make him wait any longer, not when he was being so honest. Grant pressed his thumb to Frank's lips, which he eagerly took into his mouth, then he was changing direction to find Gerard’s mouth.

Feeling Frank's tongue lavishing his thumb and Gerard's eagerly pressing against his lips, begging for entry, was almost too much for Grant. When he parted his lips to moan Gerard took the chance to lick into his mouth. Kissing the two of them provided such different experiences; the careful passion of Frank and the frantic lust of Gerard. Grant didn't know which he preferred… luckily for him he never had to choose.

Gerard clearly wasn't ready for the kiss to end when Grant pulled away if the way he whined and pouted was any indication. Grant was relieved he'd chosen to blindfold them so they couldn't see the fond smile on his face.

“Now, boys,” Grant pulled his thumb from Frank's lips with an obscenely wet pop, “are you ready for something more?”

“Yes,” they pleaded together, making Grant’s smile widen.

Grant trailed his hands down their bodies, feeling the tension crackling beneath their muscles; in the dark lines of Frank's ink, in the pale expanse of Gerard's chest. They were both hard, had been since Grant walked into the room, and Frank was leaking heavily.

Staying silent as he wrapped his fingers around their cocks was the best decision Grant had made. The breathy pants of Frank and filthy groans of Gerard were like the sweetest music, the most exquisite sound Grant could imagine, combining together and filling the room.

Grant had to really focus to keep both of them moaning at the same time. For Frank a gentle grip, slow with just the smallest twist always made him breathless. Gerard preferred fast strokes with fingers clenching rhythmically, just the right side of painful. It was a challenge, but one Grant was willing to accept.

It wasn't long until Frank was gasping for breath and Gerard was babbling incoherently; sure signs they were both close to orgasm. Grant knew it was time.

Gerard's nonsense words cut off almost the second Grant let go of him. Instead he bit out a fully formed curse. Grant ignored it in favour of focussing on Frank. Two more gentle strokes had Frank clenching his fists and biting his lip as he came over his own stomach. It was rare Grant let Frank cum without something in his ass so he knew it wasn't as satisfying a release as it could have been.

“Grant… what?” Gerard panted, his head tilted towards Frank. It was obvious to him, since they all knew each other so intimately, that Frank had been allowed to cum. But he was still gasping.

“I… it's …” Frank whispered.

“Shhh, darling,” Grant purred, still working his fist over Frank's softening cock.

“Grant? I didn't…” Gerard started then stopped once understanding hit him.

“I know. I haven't forgotten you, Gerard love. Once you've calmed down-”

Grant was cut off by a shrill cry from Frank, his body twisting to try and escape Grant’s touch. Grant used his other hand to hold Frank's hip on the bed, still jerking him with the other.

“Grant! No… stop,” Frank begged, his voice high pitched and whiny.

The words lodged in Grant’s brain and he had to fight to override his body’s instinct listen, to do what Frank asked. They had a safeword and very clear rules; if he really wanted Grant to stop then he knew what to do.

“You can take it, Frankie. I know you can,” Grant soothed, still touching him just the way he loved.

“S’too much,” Frank gasped.

“Not enough,” Gerard grumbled.

“Such ungrateful boys,” Grant said as he shook his head.

Before either could answer, Grant moved his hand from Frank's hip back to Gerard's cock. It was much easier this time to keep the rhythm on each of them without the intense focus. Frank was already starting to harden when Gerard was back to his babbling.

“Not yet, love,” Grant whispered as he let go of Gerard and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“No, Grant, please,” Gerard begged, raising his hips to chase the contact.

“It's Frankie’s turn to cum, sweetheart.”

“Grant, I can't,” Frank whispered, sounding equally turned on and on the verge of tears.

“You will, darling,” Grant promised, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “I know you can do it, for me.”

“I…” Frank broke off to swallow down a mouthful of air.

“Frank,” Gerard rasped, “you sound so fucking hot.”

“Doesn't he?” Grant moved his hand lazily. “He looks even better.” It wasn't a lie; Frank was flushed a beautiful pink, skin shiny with sweat, each muscle standing out as they flexed from his constant movement.

“I'm… fuck, ah, Grant,” Frank cried before all his muscles tensed and he came again.

“Perfect boy,” Grant murmured.

Frank was breathing hard, choking down air as his limbs spasmed, completely out of his control. Grant felt a small sting of pity for him… though not enough to stop him moving his hand.

“I… please,” Frank all but sobbed. His spine was arching, body contorting, as he tried to squirm away from Grant’s wicked touch.

“You're such a good boy, Frankie. You can do this.” Grant relaxed his touches even more but it didn't stop the jolts of too much/not enough from sparking through Frank's soft cock and straight to his gut.

“I can't. Grant… Gee,” Frank cried out in desperation. Gerard whimpered, shoulders rolling as he tried, despite his bound hands, to reach out for his lover.

“Gerard can't help you, love. You can only help yourself. You either cum again or you say the word and I'll stop,” Grant’s voice sounded much calmer than he felt. The sight of Frank's stomach, tattoos obscured and blurred by the volume of cum over his skin, had Grant’s cock leaking in his boxers. Not to mention Gerard wriggling on the bed, still trying to get free; either to stop Frank's orgasm or chase his own.

“I…” Frank's voice was raw and tears were streaming down his cheeks, red and sweaty from sheer exertion.

“Grant. Let me. I'll cum instead of Frank, please,” Gerard pleaded, thrashing and canting his hips.

“You can cum, Gerard, if Frank can cum again,” Grant bargained.

Gerard let out a needy whine as Frank sucked in a sharp breath. Grant could tell Gerard was torn, his own selfish need and the desperation of Frank to stop, there was only ever going to be one response though.

“Frank, c’mon, baby,” Gerard whispered, tender and encouraging.

“Maybe Gerard can help you,” Grant mused. “You know how much he likes to run his mouth, all those dirty thoughts that come pouring out of him when he's excited.”

“Frank, please.” Gerard's hips were thrusting into thin air, trying for any kind of attention from Grant. “Remember last week when Grant made me eat you out?”

“Oh fuck,” Frank whimpered, his cock twitching at Gerard's words and the memories.

“He's got such a clever tongue, hasn't he, darling?” Grant picked up the pace of his hand, eager himself now to see if Frank could cum again.

“You tasted so good, baby. I know you loved my mouth on you… my wet, warm tongue pushing inside you.”

“Gee… Grant,” Frank panted heavily, body trembling yet every ligament pulled taut as Grant pumped his fist a little harder.

“You want that again? I'm sure Gerard would be more than willing to fuck you with his tongue if I let him,” Grant purred.

Frank cried out wordlessly, hips bucking wildly as his orgasm hit. Grant let go of him this time, his spent cock slumping against his thigh. The sounds of relief and ecstasy poured out of Frank, drowning out Gerard's desperate moans.

“He really didn't cum very much at all that time,” Grant told Gerard as he looked at the small amount of fluid on his fingers.

“Please, Grant, I'll do anything. Just let me cum,” Gerard whined.

“Do you think it's enough?” Grant pushed Gerard's blindfold off his head so he could examine Frank's effort.

Gerard looked at Grant’s fingers then over where Frank was breathing hard on the bed, at his spattered tattoos. Gerard swallowed and looked Grant in the eye.

“Yes. He's beautiful and strong, look at him. It's enough.”

Grant smiled kindly at Gerard and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Frank's blindfold was the next to go then Grant untied both of their hands.

“You're both strong and beautiful. You are both more than enough. And you both deserve a treat,” Grant told them.

“Please, Grant, I just want to cum,” Gerard answered, sounding almost relaxed despite his cock still flushed red and curving up towards his stomach, begging for attention.

“I know, sweetheart.” Grant smoothed Gerard's hair back from his forehead. “And I don't think Frank would say no to something inside him.” Frank whined a little at the words but Grant knew it was more agreement than protest.

Grant sucked on two of his fingers before working them into Frank, his body accepting them easily thanks to his multiple orgasms. Gerard gasped softly at the sight then groaned when Grant took hold of his cock.

Seeing them both laid on the bed, eyes trained on Grant full of love and trust, their bodies writhing in pleasure all because of Grant… overwhelming didn't even come close. Frank reached out across the sheets until his found Gerard's hand and locked their fingers together; linking them all, making the three of them one.

“Grant,” Frank gasped when long fingers nudged his prostate.

Gerard squeezed Frank's fingers as the smaller man choked out a strangled cry, his fourth orgasm striking him; dry but no less intense. Grant murmured soft praise as he slipped his fingers free but before he could use the hand on Gerard the man was crying out as he finally came, long shuddering streaks as his hips flexed without rhythm.

“My perfect boys.” Grant kissed each of them briefly on the lips as they trembled and came down. Before either could beg him to stay, Grant was off the bed to find a cloth.

Once both men had been wiped clean, and stole several more kisses each from Grant and each other, Grant laid on the bed between them.

“Grant,” Gerard’s voice was low and ruined from his begging and babbling.

“Hmm?” Grant was too exhausted to open his eyes but he felt Frank’s fingers skimming up his thigh.

“Let us take care of you?” Frank's soft voice sent a shiver through Grant. Fuck, they were so amazing.

“It's okay, loves. You're both tired. Don't worry about me.” Grant forced his eyes open so they would believe him. Frank looked exhausted, sweat soaked with heavy eyelids but the hazel was still bright. Gerard had a loving smile on his face, hair dishevelled but still gorgeous.

“Grant, come on. You're never gonna sleep with this,” Gerard said as he tugged Grant’s boxers down his legs to let his erection spring free. Grant sucked in a breath at the cool air on his sensitive skin.

Frank was already leaving small kisses over his chest so Grant rested his head on the pillow and let himself just feel. Gerard was dancing delicate fingers over his ribs, trailing ever lower.

It took Grant a slow second to realise the two hands on his cock didn't belong to the same person. Gerard and Frank locked their fingers together so they could both stroke Grant. The sight was arousing enough but when the two leant forward to kiss above Grant he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

Both thumbs swept over the leaking head of Grant’s cock on each stroke, Frank's gently caressing, Gerard pressing firmly into the slit. Grant pushed his hips up into their combined touch then he groaned as his climax hit suddenly, spilling over their hands.

By the time Grant’s vision was back to normal he was greeted with the sight of Frank reaching over him so Gerard could suck his fingers, Gerard's own thumb already between Frank's lips.

“My filthy, perfect boys,” Grant whispered. And it sounded just like ‘I love you’.


End file.
